Dirrty
Dirrty Lyrics Andre (Izzy): Nasty (Izzy), you nasty (yeah) Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty (with The Losers Boys: You ain't here to party) (woo!) Andre with Charice: Ladies (Andre: move) Gentlemen (Andre: move) Andre: Somebody ring the alarm A fire in the room Izzy, Charice and Heather (Andre): Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Izzy: Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm comin through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room Izzy (Charice and Heather with The Losers Girls): DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, (uh) to get me off (Sweatin' until my clothes come off) Charice with The Losers Girls: It's explosive, speakers are pumping (Izzy: oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are crashing (Izzy: oh) No question, time for some action Izzy: Temperature's up (The Losers Girls: can you feel it) About to erupt Charice with The Losers Girls: Gonna get my girls Get your boys Izzy with Charice and The Losers Girls: Gonna make some noise Izzy (and Heather with The Losers Girls): Wanna get (rowdy) Gonna get a little (unruly) Get it fired up in a (hurry) Wanna get (dirrty) It's about time that I came to start the (party) Sweat dripping over my (body) Dancing getting just a little (naughty) Wanna get (dirrty) It's about time for my arrival Charice: Ah, heat is up (So ladies, fellas) Drop your cups Body's packed Front to back Now move your ass (I like that) Charice and Izzy (with Heather and The Losers Girls): Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, (uh) to get me off Sweatin' until my clothes come off Charice with The Losers Girls (Izzy): Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) Hot rocking, everyone's talking Charice with Izzy and The Losers Girls: Give all you got (Heather: give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise Izzy (and Heather with The Losers Girls): (Rowdy) Gonna get a little (unruly) Get it fired up in a (hurry) Wanna get (dirrty) It's about time that I came to start the (party) Ooh sweat dripping over my (body) Dancing getting just a little (naughty) Wanna get (dirrty) (Heather:'''oh, oh) It's about time for my arrival '''Heather with The Losers Girls: Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up Giving just what you love To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go) You can tell when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Izzy: Ohh ooh ohh Ohh ooh ohh Ohh ooh ohh yeah, yeah, yeah... Andre: Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (Charice:'''ow!) If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina, better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels Throw it up Baby it's brick city, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking '''Izzy and Heather (with Charice and The Losers Girls): Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah) Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party) Sweat dripping over my body (body) Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival Charice with Izzy and Heather (Izzy and The Losers Girls): Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly (Ooh oh) Get it fired up in a hurry (Ooh oh) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival Heather with Charice, Izzy and The Losers Girls: Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dance and getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty Izzy and Charice with Heather and The Losers Girls: It's about time for my arrival Izzy, Charice and Heather with The Losers Girls: Uh, what Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs